


Animated

by oreob1tch (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU - video game, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Falling Stars, M/M, Miracles, Yurio is very very clingy, little ooc, wishes coming true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Viktor just wants to play a video game.He also finds a man of his dreams... who happens to be a character from that video game.A star fell and one of Viktor's dreams may or may not come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for this fandom. Hopefully, it's not too bad. Leave a comment to let me know what you think.

The door bursts open and Christophe rushes in, a small package in his hands. His face is flushed red from the cold and he breathes hard, making his glasses fog up. His roommate looks up, his beautiful ocean-colored eyes light up at the sight of his best friend.

„Chris!“ he squeaks and jumps off the couch. „You have it, da?“ His russian accent more prominent then ever. Chris’s smile falls.

„I’m so sorry, Viktor. I looked everywhere. _Everywhere._ “ Chris watches his best friend’s smile fall and his face scrunches up in a frown.

„But you got something?“

„Yes, yes. Almost forgot.“ The Swiss says, handing him the package. „It’s not what you wanted, I know. But the shop assistant said it was quite popular these days so I hope you will like it.“

Viktor forces himself to smile, taking the ice cold package into his own warm hands. „Don’t worry about it, Christophe. I’m sure I will love it“ Then he unwraps it and stares at it. Sure, it is not what he wanted. But it’s a video game and it has a sport theme.

Is figure skating even considered a sport? Isn’t that some kind of an art?

He smiles at his friend. „It looks awesome, actually.“

Chris’s face lights up and Viktor thinks that he has never seen him so happy.

Later that night, he grabs the video game Chris bought him and decides to play it. I fit is popular, it must be good, right?

He takes the package and stares at the cover. It’s nothing fancy, just two characters and the name of the game.

_Yuri!!! On ice._

Viktor sighs. He’s sure he’ll like it. It may not be his favourite video game, but Chris spent almost seven hours looking for a gift and he brought this and that alone makes Viktor love it.

He patiently waits for the game to load and taps on the keyboard. There’s this short scene where are the main characters introduced and Viktor smiles. Yuri Plisetsky. That is probably the main character.

He looks very… interesting. As much as an manga-style drawn character can look. His blond hair is quite long and covers half of his face. He probably loves cats and tigers, because he’s dressed in leopard print jacket and his black t-shirt has a head of a tiger printed in the center.

Viktor chuckles.

Then there’s another character. The voice actor yells „ _Katsuki Yuuri!“_ and Viktor rolls his eyes. Great, two yuris.  He won’t tell them apart, he’s sure.

The said skater appears on the screen and Viktor’s heart does a back flip, piruette and tries bungee jumping.

To say that Yuuri is stunning is an understatement. He i stall, taller than the first Yuri. He’s slim, just as a figure skater should be, Viktor guesses. And he’s dressed in simple black pants and blue-black jacket that says he’s from Japan.

But that’s not what caught Viktor’s attention. It’s his face. Yuuri has short, raven black hair framing his face, big warm brown eyes and the cutest shy smile on his face. Half of that beauty is hidden behind his thick framed glasses and it makes him even more adorable and Viktor’s heart is, once again, ready to try even more adrenaline sports.

Katsuki Yuuri is the pretties creature Viktor ever laid eyes on, and he’s not even real!

After the scene ends, Viktor presses play and the story is revealed.

Katsuki Yuuri is indeed an amazing skater but because of certain problems he failed at the last year’s GPF and now he needs a new coach to make him shine and help him win a gold medal.

But there’s also Yuri Plisetsky, young russian skater  (Viktor is especially happy that this cute character is supposed to be from Russia) who wants Viktor (or any other player, really) to be _his_ coach.

Viktor’s never been more excited to play a video game.


	2. Chapter 2

He presses space and Yuuri jumps up, rotates in the air and Viktor quickly presses the „f“ key so Yuuri doesn’t fall on his butt. He manages to make Yuuri skate through the whole short program called „on love: eros“ and when Yuuri finishes, arms wrapped around himself, looking tired and gorgeous, Viktor finally lets out a shaky breath.

He’s been playing this game for two days straight and he feels like he knows Yuuri better than anyone else. He knows that sometimes Yuuri’s vision gets blurry because he doesn’t wear his glasses and it of course makes it harder for Viktor to play and move Yuuri the way he wants.

But they already got themselves (Viktor  basically talks about Yuuri as if he’s his friend, alive from flesh and bones) to Cup of China and Viktor feels very proud of them. He feels as if he’s really Katsuki’s coach.

„Hey buddy.“ Chris appears in Viktor’s room and the older man looks up, smiling at his friend.

Chris adjusts the glasses on the bridge of his nose and blinks, his long lashes brushing his cheeks. Viktor pauses the game and turns around to look at his friend who is staring back at him with his gorgeously piercing green eyes.

„I miss your beard.“ Viktor says finally and Chris shrugs.

„Have been told it leaves sratch marks and that it tickles.“

Viktor’s eyes widen. „Did you seriously shaved off your beard so you can go down on people?“ And when Christophe laughs, Viktor doesn’t need an answer anymore.

„For God’s sake Chris, you’re unbelieveable.“

Chris chuckles again and pats Viktor’s head. „How’s the game going?“

Viktor’s eyes light up and he starts babbling about the game and what he have done so far and Christophe listens  to him with a small smile playing on his lips. Viktor sighs and falls on his bed, staring at the ceiling. „Man I wish Yuuri was real. He’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.“

Christophe lies beside him, staring at the ceiling as well. „Perhaps, one day you’ll meet someone like Katsuki Yuuri.“

„You don’t get it, Chriiiis.“ Viktor whines and rolls over onto his stomach. „I don’t want someone like Yuuri, I want Yuuri.“

And as his best friend, he doesn’t want to hurt him, but someone should tell Viktor that it’s just not possible. First of, Yuuri is just a character in a game. He’s not real. He’ll never be real.

Then he remembers something.

„Oh… Wait, I forgot to tell you, this game is based on an anime.“

Viktor sits up and looks at Chris, wide eyed. „Are you serious?“ he asks in a high-pitched voice and Chris smiles softly.

„Pretty much,yeah. The game is named after the series. And you can watch it online.“

He has never seen Viktor to get out of the bed so quickly. He hops on the chair that is by his desk and turns the computer on again. Chris puts his hand on his shoulder. „Bro… Just… don’t  get too into it, alright? I know it’s probably already late but…  Yuuri is not real.“

„Fuck off.“ Viktor mumbles and Chris sighs.

Few hours later, Viktor leaves his room and enters the living room. Chris looks up and starts to panick when he notices the tears in Viktor’s eyes.

„Dear lord, what happened?“

Viktor sniffs and sits down beside Christophe. „It’s over.“

„What? You already finished it?“

Viktor nods and Chris pulls him in for a hug. Then he takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to come. „Well? You wanna tell me about it?“

Viktor tugs on his sleeves and coughs. „Embrace yourself, because I’m gonna tell you the best story in the entire universe.“

Christophe laughs as his roommate starts waving his hands in the air, talking about the anime that probably ruined his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the chapters are pretty short and that's because Yuuri is not there yet... not really. But the next one is going to be longer (I'm aiming for about 2k words) and I'll try to write longer chapters, I promise.  
> Anyway, leave a comment of what you think about this fic, or what you think is going to happen. Because honestly - ideas are more than appreciated.  
> Love you,bye


	3. Chapter 3

Over the last few days, Viktor's sadness has only gotten worse. And despite all the love Chris has for his older friend, it's starting to get on his nerves.

"You gotta do something about this, Viktor." He says softly to a lump of blankets. It moves and Viktor's head appears from underneath.

"Why would I?"

Chris sighs. "Because it's been days and you're still not willing to admit you're in love with an anime character. He's not real, Viktor. He never will be. I love you, you know I do, and that's why I won't pretend that this is alright."

Viktor hides himself underneath his blankets once again. Christophe pats the spot where the older man's head probably is. "You're going to work tomorrow so please... fix this. Fix yourself."

Viktor knows that his friend is right. He himself is quite ashamed of his behavior. He doesn't mean to act like a child. It's just... he's never met anyone like Yuuri. _And he never will because Yuuri is not real._ And knowing this hurts. He wants to be happy and have a relationship but how could he when everytime he thinks about someone he could be with, he immediately compares them to Yuuri?

He pushes the blankets aside and sits on the bed. It's time to man up. To do something productive. Maybe he could cook something.

He exits his bedroom and smirks when he hears his roommate gasps. "Are you alright?"

"You were right." Viktor says. "I need to do something with my life. Starting today. I wanna do something. Create something. Maybe I could cook. Are you hungry?"

When Christophe nods, Viktor opens the fridge and cheks what they have. "How about some Japanese food, souns okay?"

Chris frowns then grins widely. "You're gonna cook a pork cutlet bowl, aren't you?"

"You bet." Viktor grins back and Christophe gets off the couch because he wants to see that.

They end up cooking together. Chris prepares the meat - he tenderizes it a bit, seasons it with salt and then covers it in flour, then beaten egg and bread crumbs. Viktor cooks the rice and prepares the sauce and onions. When that is done, they assemble it in a bowl and sprinkle it with some peas. It looks almost the same as in the anime. Chris has to admit that it's a pretty good meal and Viktor is grinnning widely the whole time, screeching "Vkusno!" as they eat. Chris shakes his head. It's more than obvious that Viktor is helplessly in love.

Few hours later, Chris falls asleep on the couch and Viktor leaves quietly to his room because he's also very tired. He covers himself with his blankets and sighs contently. He can function like a proper human being while still obssessing over Yuuri. He can do it. And he will do it.

 

***

The wind feels nice as the cherry blossoms falls from the Sakura trees and land in his hair. Yuuri shakes his head but the blossoms are stubborn and are stuck in his black hair. He sighs and pushes his glasses up his nose bridge. This time of the year is his favourite. The weather is nice, the cherry blossoms are literally everywhere, making everything look much nicer, almost fairy-tale like.

He looks around and sees a person approaching him. He smiles widely and waves his hand. The person speeds up, running to Yuuri with his arms wide open and Yuuri falls into the embrace, eyes closed and fond smile on his lips. The other man strokes his back gently, then moves his fingers to Yuuri's hair, untangling the blossoms out od it. "You look like a fairy." he chuckles and Yuuri pouts and looks up, only to be kissed quickly on the lips. He shakes his head but keeps smiling.

"Real smooth Viktor, real smooth."

"I know." Viktor shurgs and kisses him again, deeply this time. Yuuri's arms are wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly close and he sighs into the kiss when Yuuri parts his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.

It's beautiful. Everything about it is beautiful. The cherry blossoms swirling around them, the wind playing with their hair, the kiss itself, Yuuri's scent, all of that is beautiful. And Yuuri himself is the most beautiful creature on this entire planet.

Viktor tighten his grip on Yuuri's waist and moves one hand under the skater's butt, lifting him. Yuuri wraps his legs around Viktor's middle and pulls away, breathless. They keep smiling at each other and the warm brown eyes are more gorgeous than ever.

"Yuuri, I... I lo-"

"Ew, Gross." They hear from behind them and both of them turn to see who said that. And well, unsurprisingly, it's Yuri Plisetsky. He makes a face when Yuuri kisses Viktor's cheek but Viktor can see in his eyes that he's actually not so grossed out. "Put him down, old man, or you'll get hurt." Yuri says and Yuuri chuckles and unwraps his legs so Viktor can put him down. The older man groans in disapproval but puts him down anyway.

"As I was saying, I lo-"

 

The sharp pain in his stomach makes him open his eyes and sit up. Makkachin looks at him as if nothing happened and he just didn't jump on his stomach, and Viktor sighs. A dream. Of course. Of course it would be a dream. Yuuri is not real.

He sighs again and lies down again, staring at the ceiling. "I would do anything to actually meet him." he whispers and Makkachin snores as if he agrees with him. Viktor chuckles. "I really, really wish he was real." With that he closes his eyes, not seeing the star that just fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the right Katsudon is made, this is what I find on the internet, so if it's not correct, I'm sorry. Also, I was thinking about adding a second pairing, which would be Christophe and Yuri, just because Yuri is important and I want someone to love him as much as I do, in this fic. If you're not entirely against it, I would add it to the tags.


	4. Chapter 4

It is the crash that wakes him up, and honsetly thank god for that, because he overslept.

At first he thinks it's Makka but when he opens his eyes he sees his dog staring back at him. And since Chris is already gone, who the fuck could this be?

He quickly gets out of the bed, puts on an old pair of jeans and clean shirt. The window in living room is wide open and the window frame hits the wall behind it every time the wind blows - so that was the ceash. But why is the window open?!

"Shit." someone curses. And it is not Viktor. He looks at Makkachin, confused but the dog only barks. So it wasn't him either. He slowly walks around the couch to look if someone's there.

His heart stops in his chest. There's a man - pretty much naked man - on the floor, in his living room.

The stranger looks up and Viktor starts crying as soon as he sees the man's face. The stranger jumps up, trying to cover himself but also trying to calm Viktor down. "Hey, hey are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you, I have no idea what I'm doing here either!" he says and his voice is shaking. Viktor can't take it any longer, he pulls him close into his arms, sobbing into his raven hair. "Oh my god, Yuuri."

He looks up at him. "Do I know you?"

Viktor coughs nervously. "Do you know where you are?"

"Moscow! I'm here for the competition!"

Viktor's heart sinks. That's how the anime ended. Yuri and Yuuri went to Moscow together and they were friends and god damn it, he's crying again. "No, Yuuri. You are not in Moscow. You're not in Russia at all. We're in Detroit."

Yuuri shakes his head. "No.. no you're mistaken. I'm in Moscow! Where's Yurio?? I need to find my friend."

Viktor presses him even closer. "I can't believe you're real."

"Of course I am, now if you excuse me, I need to dress up and find my friend."

Viktor takes off his own shirt and puts it on Yuuri. It's big on him, reaching down to his thighs so he's covered and can be calm again. "I will explain what's going on, okay? Even though I have no idea how,... just let me call to work."

Yuuri sits down on the couch, looking around. He's nervous and confused and scred because he has no idea where is Yurio. At one moment, they were at the rink, training and then everything's gone black and he woke up here, naked and someone with a strong russian accent told him he's in Detroit?!

"Okay, I'm here." the silver haired man smiles. "I'm Viktor by the way."

Yuuri wants to shake his hand, as Minako said, it won't hurt him, ever, but before he can do so, Viktor pulls him into a hug once again. This guy is certainly very touchy.

"I'm sorry." he pulls away when he notices how stiff Yuuri is. "Well... god I still can't believe you're here, alive. Real."

"Uhm.. Viktor... thanks for not kicking me out and giving me your shirt and all but I really need to know what the hell am I doing in Detroit and where is my friend."

"I... I wished for you." Viktor states matter of factly. "You were in the anime and the game and I just fell for you and wanted to meet you so badly and then yesterday I wished for you and here you are."

In that moment, the door opens and furious looking Chris walks in. "Viktor Nikiforov can you tell what the flying fuck is this?!" Then he notices Yuuri and freezes. "Is that who I tihnk it is?" Viktor nods and frowns.

"Who's that?" he points at the pair of arms wrapped tightly around Chris's neck. The said man turns around and Yuuri jumps off the couch.

"Yurio!"

"Katsudon?!" The little blonde jumps down from Chris's back but before he hugs his almost naked friend - why the hell is he naked? Yuri himself is dressed just fine - he pats the Swiss on the shoulder.

"What?" he frowns and Yuri stands on his tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for carrying me."

Chris's face goes red and Viktor laughs. They all look at him.

"What's going on?" Chris asks and Viktor explains. He tells them about the wish and about the game and how much he likes Yuuri. When he's finished, Yuuri grabs the pair of pants Chris brought for him.

"So....I'm here because of you?"

Viktor nods.

"Well.. great. You're aware you're ruining both Yuri's and my carreers just because you think you like me?"

Chris could literally hear Viktor's heart shattering into million pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. Major writing block. Hopefully, It'll be better soon

Viktor can't say a word. He doesn't know what to say anyway. Yuuri is right, after all. On the other hand, it's not like he knew what would happen. Hell, he didn't even knew it was possible. Few hours ago, Yuuri was only an anime character. But now, there he is, living, breathing....

And angry at Viktor.

Chris coughs nervously, this got extremely awkward and he doesn't know how to help his best friend. So he smiles and scratches his chin. "I'll take you to our guest room."

Yuri nods immediately, eyes glued to Chris's face. Yuuri wants to chuckle. His friend has the hugest crush on this man and it's pretty adorable. It's also strange to see him like this because usually, Yuri is angry and violent and just... not this clingy. He's not nice in general. Only to certain people. And this guy, apparently, is special to Yuri.

"I wanna watch the tv here, if you don't mind." Yuuri speaks up and looks in Viktor's direction. "I'd like to know what's going on in this world."

Viktor nods quietly and Yuri flops on the couch, turning the TV on.

"Take me to the guest room?" Yuri asks, batting his eyelashes and Chris laughs. This little one is adorable, indeed. He takes his hand and leads him to the guest room. He lends him some of his clothes and brings him a clean towel.

"The bathroom is there. You can wear this as a pyjama." he says, sitting on the bed.

"Thanks, Chris." Yuri smiles and grabs the stuff. Then he stops in his tracks and blushes. "Uhm...you think you could... well I don't.."

"Oh, underwear?" Chris chuckles. "it's there, don't worry."

Yuri nods and disappears in the bathroom. Chris lies down on the bed and waits for him. The little boy is cute. Sure, he is young but he likes him and Chris likes him back. And he doesn't want to sleep with him. For all he knows, he might wake up the next morning and he can be gone.

The water stops and soon enough, Yuri enters the room. Chris's clothes are too big for him and the collar of the shirt slips over his shoulder, exposing his collar bones and the soft white skin. Chris swallows the lump in his throat.

"Feeling better?" he asks and Yuri nods, sitting down next to him.

"Wanna talk?" the younger boy suggests and he sounds so innocent, Chris wants to cry. How can he make a move on him when he's like _this?_ So pure and beautiful? He nods and the Russian smiles widely. "Tell me something about yourself! I wanna know everything!"

Chris's hearts skips a beat. Now he can totally understand Viktor for falling for the other Yuuri.

The skaters are attractive in a way he can't understand. He starts talking, telling Yuri anything that is on his mind and Yuri listens quietly.

Two hours later, they're just chatting aimlessly, having a good time and all of a sudden, Chris doesn't want him to go anywhere.

"I should go to bed, I'm going to work early in the morning."

"Okay." Yuri covers himself with a blanket, only his head sticking out. "Good night."

"Night." Chris leans down and kisses Yuri's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

***

The door opens and Viktor appears in the living room. Yuuri glances at him then looks back at the TV.

"Are you mad?" Viktor whispers and Yuuri almost doesn't hear him.

The Japanese skater pats the spot beside him and Viktor sits down.

"I'm not mad." Yuuri says, after a while. "I'm sad. I  wanna go back. I don't belong here."

Viktor nods. "I wanna help you.... I'll make sure you get back home, safe and sound. Yuuri, I don't just _think_ that I like you. I really do like you. And that's why I'll do anything to get you home."

Yuuri looks at him and Viktor feels like he's looking right into his soul.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took me AGES to write this. I'm so sorry. It's mostly texting anyway. I'm just trying to get rid of this awful writing block.

It's early in the morning and Chris is ready to leave for work. Yuri is sitting on the kitchen counter, watching him. "When are you getting back?"

"Around three." he yawns. "Why are you awake anyway? You can go to bed and sleep some more."

Yuri shrugs. "I'm used to waking up this early. I always start training super early."

Chris's face falls. "I'm sorry."

Yuri smiles, bright, his green eyes shining. "It's fine! I'll just...think of a new choreo or something, I'll be just fine."

Chris grabs his backpack and kisses Yuri on the forehead before leaving for work.

***

He sends the e-mail he's been writing for the past hour and sighs. He doesn't like his job. Sitting in an office, doing nothing more than just writing e-mails and dealing with all the receptionist is not something he wants to do for the rest of his life. But the hotel is well known and he's the manager and he could be the CEO one day, as his boss reminds him every day. The salary is nice too.

It's just so boring.

 

 **CHRIS**    
Is Yuuri still not talking to you?

 **Viktor**    
Aren't you supposed to work?

 **CHRIS**    
so he's not.

 **Viktor  
**  No, we're good. I just need to find a way to get him back

 

Chris frowns. He doesn't want Yuri to leave. He enjoys the younger's company.

 

 **CHRIS**    
Do they really have to?

 **Viktor**    
You saw Yuuri

 **Viktor**  
He wants back

 **Viktor**  
 He doesn't belong here

 **CHRIS  
**  I don't want them to go.

 

He doesn't wait for a reply. He needs to make few more calls and set up a meeting. And Viktor probably doesn't want to answer anyway. Chris is actually kind of sure that he's mad at him. Because he's so deeply in love with Yuuri that he will do anything to make him happy and that is getting him back into the fictional, non real world.

And the fact that Chris wants them to stay is probably pissing him off. It certainly would piss off Chris, if he was in his position.

 

 **Viktor**  
I noticed you got quite friendly with the kid 

 **CHRIS  
** The kid has a name, Viktor. Just because you didn't ask for him as well doesn't mean you can't even call him by his name.

 **Viktor  
** What the hell happened to you, Chris? Are you in love or something? You know he's underage, right?

 **CHRIS  
** Well duh. I'm not in love with him.

 

But he wasn't sure about that. Yuri seems so nice and he likes that he's kinda clingy because he loves when people actually want his attention. The more he thinks about Yuri, the more he understands how could Viktor fall in love with Yuuri. And he didn't even watch the anime.

He wants Yuri to stay. He wants to make him breakfast everyday and see him walking around in his clothes and he wants to listen to his voice with that adorable russian accent. He wants to keep kissing his forehead and hug him or even cuddle him. He wants to wait for him and hold his hand and kiss him when he's old enough.

Does that mean he's in love?

Then he remembers. It was few nights ago, actually the night before Yuri and Yuuri stormed into their lives. He was standing by the window, deleting all his text messages that was mostly just his one night stands not wanting to see him ever again. He was staring at the sky and saw the star falling. And it that very moment, he wished he could find someone who would actually like him and who he could like back.

He wished upon a star like a kid and then Yuri came into his life and now he just can't stop thinking about him.

Oh, the stupid star. He sighs. Why can't he be older? He's willing to wait, but it's useless anyway, because Viktor wants to send them back.

Chris finally got what he so desperately wanted and now Viktor wants to take it away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris-centric chapter because Christopher Giacometti is precious and important.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the "E" rating shows itself.  
> in other words, prepare for some badly written smut. (they won't go all the way but anyway)

Yuuri smiles as he sees Viktor running around with his dog. The sight makes him emotional for some reason.

Seeing Viktor smiling like this makes him smile himself.

All of a sudden there's a ball of furr on him, licking his face. 

"Makkachin!" Viktor shouts and the dog jumps off of Yuuri, wiggling his tail happily, tongue stuck out of his mouth. Yuuri laughs. 

"What did I tell you about jumping on people! Bad boy." Viktor frowns and Yuuri laughs even louder.

"That's okay, you know. We were just getting to know each other."

He leans on his elbows and lolls his head back, looking at the sky. "You didn't tell me you look so close to the beach."

"You didn't ask." Viktor shrugs, fingers running through his shiny silver hair.

"How was your day at work?" Yuuri asks while still looking at the clouds. One of them looks like a dog.

"Bearable." 

He can feel Viktor's presence beside him. The sky is slowly turning pink and orange as the sun slowly sets.

The wind is also nice, not too harsh, playing with Yuuri's hair.

"I like it here. At the beach."

There is a comfortable silence between them. Yuuri likes that too. He doesn't want to break the silence, not when it feels so nice, but he also feels like he should say something.

"I'm sorry." he whispers while stroking Makkachin's back. "I know that I don't have any right to be mad at you, you couldn't know what would happen."

He looks at Viktor who's looking right back at him. Yuuri feels Makkachin slip from under his hand, running god knows where. He can't bring himself to care. Because all he can see is Viktor. His beautiful sharp features, his lips, his blue eyes that despite their cold color looks awfully warm and loving. Viktor's face is partially covered with silver strands of hair and Yuuri shivers because he's so  _beautiful._

He leans closer, grabbing Viktor's collar to bring him even closer and their lips meet in the middle in a sweet kiss, just Yuuri's lips touching Viktor's. Soon enough, they deepen the kiss, licking into each other's mouth, holding the other one's neck, bodies pressing together.

Yuuri pushes the older man on the blanket they're sitting on, thighs on each side of Viktor's hips, still kissing him.

"What's gotten into you?" Viktor breathes out, hands carefully sliding underneath Yuuri's shirt.

"No idea. But let's not try to stop it." He smirks, bowing down again to kiss him some more, the kiss is now more needy and Yuuri finds himself moaning and whimpering into it.

Grinding his hips down, he feels that Viktor is just as needy as he is.

Viktor swears under his breath and Yuuri grinds into him again, and again, until he's fully grinding into him, his hard-on pressing against Viktor's.

"I can't do this for long or I'll come." Viktor admits and Yuuri smirks again.

"That's the point, dear."

His next move against Viktor's dick is especially hard, he can feel him twitch.

Viktor whimpers, groping Yuuri's ass, quiet ' _please_ ' leaving his lips.

Then he hears Makkachin bark. And again. Extremely loudly for a dog that nowhere near them

 

Yuuri opens his eyes, shocked. Makkachin is sitting by his feet, looking at him confused. Then he jumps off the sofa, running to the kitchen where he can hear Viktor sing. Yuuri wants to disappear. What the hell was that? Why does he have dreams like this?

And about Viktor, out of all people!

But when Viktor appears in the living room where Yuuri took a nap, plates with sandwiches in his hand, Yuuri can't help but notice that Viktor really is beautiful. And his heart clenched a little.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd...so please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes.


End file.
